Escarmiento
by BigBangCancerberus
Summary: La peor pesadilla de cualquier adolescente, no es, jamas encontrar el amor, ni sufrir acne, es tener una conversacion padre-hijo, despues de que este encuentra un condon usado en tu habitacion. One-shot


Un nuevo día de escuela llegaba a su fin, Naruto Uzumaki, un chico cualquiera, común y corriente a excepción de una hiperactividad descomunal. Estudiante de Konoha Gauken, una escuela preparatoria, bastante buena. Para entrar, tenías que presentar un examen que constaba de 128 preguntas, y como mínimo para obtener derecho entrar a la escuela, tenias que obtener como mínimo. Un puntaje de ciento un aciertos. Y a pesar de ser, uno de los peores estudiantes jamás registrados en la historia del mundo, y contra todos los pronósticos, Naruto consiguió, la maravillosa cantidad de ciento seis aciertos, superando a su hermana Karin que el año anterior había conseguido ciento dos, eso le inflaba mucho el ego. Puesto que el siempre sintió que vivía a la sombra de su hermana. Pero eso es otra historia.

-Mamá, Papá, llegue-grito Naruto cuando entro a la casa-parece que nadie llega todavía, que extraño, se supone que cuando menos Karin ya debería de estar aquí, hoy sale dos horas antes que yo-dijo disponiéndose a acostarse en el sofá. Tomo el control remoto y encendió el DVD- El plan era ver que pasaba con Kira bueno, sin recuerdos por haber renunciado a la Death Note y L encadenado a el y luego hacer los deberes- bien veamos que pasa.- unos minutos después no pudo evitar sentir que el mundo se le caía, veía en la pantalla a Kira sostener a L en sus varazos mientras se jactaba de su victoria- mal nacido, te dijo que eras su amigo, y el fue el único con el que pudiste ser tu-mientras se secaba las lagrimas, acabo el capitulo y apago todo, había visto 3 episodios y era hora de hacer los deberes.

Subió las escaleras, se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio, saco sus objetos de trabajo y se dispuso a trabajar-maldito Kakashi- el era el profesor de literatura, de tarea les había dejado contestar una cuestionario de sesenta y seis pregunta de una serie de libros que recopilaban las obras de varios autores, entre ellos Julio Verne , Lovecraft , Sócrates, entre otros, el había el eligió a Edgar Allan Poe, según Gaara, se supone que le gustarían sus historias, lo único que había conseguido es tener pesadillas con la mascara de la muerte roja, el tonel de amontillado, el corazón delator y el cuervo. Se dispuso a contestar el cuestionario de su cuaderno.

-Bien, pregunta uno, según tu criterio ¿cual es la mejor obra del escritor de tu elección, y porque?, carajo ya comenzamos con las preguntas difíciles- Naruto no había acabado el libro, de echo ni siquiera iba a la mitad, eran 75 historias y el solo había leído 7, eso era malo-siguiente, cual es la temática de dicha historia, joder. Pregunta tres cual es el ¿genero predominante del autor, al fin una que puedo responder, y porque razón piensas que recurre predominantemente a el?, diablos-Naruto azoto su cabeza contra su escritorio y se sintió el ser mas tonto del mundo y lo peor es que Kakashi les diría al día siguiente después de revisar los cuestionarios que valdrían un porcentaje considerable en la calificación, decidió recostarse en su cama y meditar un poco, pero sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido .

-Naruto, despierta- decía una voz tranquila-necesito hablar contigo.

El rubio apenas estaba por profundizar el sueño a si que su padre lo despertó sin que se sintiera somnoliento.

- ¿Que pasa papá?

Minato no era la clase de padre que se molestaba cuando su hijo hacia algo estúpido, de echo, el se alegraba, a si sabia que sus hijos aprendían una lección valiosa, para el la comunicación con sus hijos era primordial y el creía que ellos, confiaban en el lo suficiente como para decirle cualquier cosa. Pero al parecer no era a si , y no sabia por donde comenzar, el tema era delicado y tal vez el solo no lo podría manejar, pero lo hacia por Naruto, ya que si su esposa se hubiera enterado en su lugar seguramente el chico estaría en un hospital. Respiro profundo un par de veces, se sentó al lado derecho de su hijo, que tenia una cara de confusión y hablo lo mas calmado posible.

-Naruto, tienes ¿novia?

-Si, ¿Por qué, preguntas?

-Hijo, lo que te voy a comentar es un tanto delicado, y es una de las cosas mas difíciles que tiene que hacer un padre.

- ¿Mamá y tu se van a divorciar?-soltó Naruto tan rápido que su padre ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, ¿desde cuando el chico tenia un proceso de información tan rápido? Que de inmediato supo que era algo en extremo serio para tratar.

- No, no es eso. Nada de eso.

- ¿Entonces?, ¿acaso es una de esas platicas de padre e hijo sobre el sexo?

¿Cuando este niño se volvió tan hábil?, podría jurar que esta mañana en el desayuno era el mismo chico, inmaduro, hiperactivo e ingenuo que siempre había sido, desde que lo sostuvo en brazos cuando era un bebe . Respiro profundo y hablo.-Si Naruto, es una de esas platicas de padre e hijo.

-Adiós-se dispuso a correr el joven zorro, pero fue detenido por su padre de inmediato.

-Tu te quedas, no mande a tu madre y a tu hermana de compras al supermercado con mi tarjeta de crédito por nada.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? Terminaremos en la calle

-Bien valdrá la pena si tengo tiempo de hablar contigo. Bien como decía hace uno días encontré en tu cuarto

Naruto de inmediato palideció, no estaba seguro de que fuera eso, pero tratándose de que ese era el tema de la conversación era casi seguro que.-Encontré, un condón usado en tu habitación. -mátenme, mátenme y quemen mis restos-pensó Naruto- no, no solo eso, borren cualquier rastro de existencia mío del mundo. Maldito apocalipsis zombi, ¿Dónde estas cuando alguien te necesita? , por favor trágame tierra. ¿Por qué a el ? tantas personas en el mundo y tenían que descubrirlo e el.

-Y quería justamente hablar de eso contigo, mira Naruto, no me molesta que lo hagas, de hecho creo que me da gusto saber que te proteges, y a ella, yo siempre e querido-aunque la platica de Minato, podría ser la que cualquier adolescente podría pedir de su padre, a el solo le daban vueltas en la cabeza que el mundo para el terminaba en ese instante y solo eso, ya nada mas podría salir mal, ya todo había sido arrastrado al infierno y pronto el seria el siguiente-y creo que te e establecido la confianza suficiente para que me cuentes de eso, aunque se que es incomodo para ti, a si que, esta platica se quedara en paréntesis hasta que me quieras contar, pero la siguiente vez tu madre nos acom-Minato fue interrumpido por un gran nooooo, de Naruto que no pudo soportar el miedo de que su madre supiera esa información, sin que siquiera supiera que el tenia novia, o que al menos la conociera, eso era una condena de muerte.

- ¿Entonces?, ¿quieres hablar ahora?

-No papá, si es muy incomodo-decía Naruto mirando al piso, no tenia el valor de mirar a su padre a los ojos, que su padre tuviera esa conversación con el por esos motivos lo llenaba de vergüenza, y sentía que era una decepción, ni siquiera sabia como podía articular palabras después de eso, eso sin duda era un esfuerzo sobre humano.

-Bien hijo entonces tu madre y yo estarem- nooooooo, soltó Naruto

- por favor papá no se lo digas a mi mamá, por favor, por favor, por favor- decía Naruto desesperado

- Bien Naruto, entonces cuéntame

- ¿Q-que, cosa?

- ¿Lo que me quieras contar?

-Bueno, solo fue una vez papá- Mintato interumpio a su hijo poniendo su mano en su hombro y dándole una sonrisa, característica del par de rubios, no te preocupes hijo cuando estés mas cómodo, hablaremos, pero tu serás el que inicie, quiero que hablemos, como hablarías con Sasuke, como amigos, y no como padre e hijo-Naruto tenia suerte en tener un padre ten comprensivo, sin duda alguna daba gracias por eso y esperaba que siguiera siendo a si en le futuro.

-Pero ten en cuenta algo

- ¿?

-Si tu madre se entera, antes de que sepa, que tienes novia, ya sabes que podría pasar-pronuncio cruzando el umbral de la puerta, EL rubio palideció, más de lo que alguien vivo podría palidecer. Y si sabia algo de su madre, era que no le perdonaría que le ocultaba una novia. Cuando de pudo reincorporarse al mundo de los vivos, tomo su celular, y marco un numero.

- hola, Naruto-kun- contesto una voz al otro lado de la línea

-hola hinta-dijo con una voz desalentada

-¿pasa algo?

- bueno, creo que es tiempo de-Naruto no sabia como continuar, su madre le había dicho que un novia tenia que ser como ella, pero Hinata no podría ser mas distinta, era total mente opuesta a su madre. Y además seguía temiendo por su seguridad.

- ¿E-es tiempo de que?-Hinata estaba aterrada, comúnmente cundo algún hombre dice eso era para terminar la relación, y si Naruto lo hacia estaría destrozada, pues se había entregado a el y ella no podría soportar eso

-De que te presente con mis padres-dijo lo mas normal que pudo

-E-esta bien, Naruto-kun, cuando lo tienes planeado

-Te parece, la próxima semana, a las 4

-S-si, claro

-Ok, gracias Hinata

-D-de nada Naruto-kun- ambos se despidieron y colgaron sus teléfonos, Naruto estaba que no se la creía, enserio le presentaría su novia a su madre-que miedo-dijo al aire. Pero ahora su preocupación seria como se lo diría a su madre. Estoy muerto.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?, dijo que me presentaría a sus padres

- ¿Enserio? ¿cuando?

-La próxima semana

-mmmm- se quedo pensativa-eso es mucho tiempo, será mejor que pases ahora

- ¿E-enserio?

-Claro linda, al muchacho le vendrá bien un susto

- ¿Usted cree Kushina-san?

-Claro, pasa-Era hora de escarmentar al mocoso, y ella no desaprovecharía que se encontró a la novia, desconocida de su hijo, y mas cuando era la mismísima Hinata, la hija de su mejor amigo de la Universidad, a la que había visto crecer desde que era pequeña. Y cuando encontró ese condón usado en la habitación de su hijo, supo que era hora de actuar. Pero tal vez jamás se hubiera visto en esa situación, si no hubiera dejado el facebook abierto, en el álbum, El amor de mi vida.

Kushina Uzumaki. Una mujer astuta como zorro, feroz como león y cabrona como pocas, jamás le perdonaría a su hijo que no le presentara a su novia. Y era hora de comenzar el escarmiento

* * *

**Muy bien, si se preguntan de donde salio esta historia, pues bueno, fue basada en una historia real de su servidor, si yo tambien pense eso. Y bueno estoy tan mal de la cabeza, que lo primero que hago es convertirla en un fic siendo que me paso apenas hace una horas, bueno gracias por leer y si quieren dar un comentario, critica o mentarme la madre, son bienvenidos. Nos leemos, cuando nos leamos.**


End file.
